


Дождь, ванна и мёртвый пёс

by Lkv



Category: Free!
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Children, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день, ровно четверть суток, Хару должен проводить в одиночестве и у него на это весьма внушительная причина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь, ванна и мёртвый пёс

Это случилось ещё в те времена, когда их старый бассейн был полон воды и довольной детворы, тренер был тренером, а совсем не курьером из пиццерии. Хару тогда учился в младшей школе, любил только воду и никогда бы не подумал, что однажды поплывет в эстафете с Макото, Нагисой и Рином. Дожди в том году шли редко и скудно, но иногда всё-таки шли…

– Эй! – его голос ворвался в окно вместе с шумом ливня, и Хару, вздрогнув, подумал, что вот он – конец. Рин, вечно таскающийся за ним в школе со своей навязчивой эстафетной идеей, явился к нему домой.

Это, определенно, был его голос.

– Эй! – закричали снова. – Ну где ты?!

Хару не нравился голос Рина. Всегда резкий, взрывной и такой непохожий на мерный шум воды, который ты слышишь, слушая дождь, – или плывешь, плавно роняя гребки в воду.

– Ну, выходи ко мне! – заорал Рин на улице снова, и Хару сдался.

Наверное, надо и вправду выйти. Выйти и сказать – уже в который раз – нет, Рин, я плаваю только вольным стилем, и потому, Рин…

– Хаунд, ну выходи… – грустно попросили на улице, и дождь ударил сильнее.

 

* * * 

 

Чужая беда примечательно тем, что сближает сильнее чужой удачи.

 

Хару держал зонт над промокшим насквозь Рином и слушал его сбивчивый рассказ. Он был очень прост – настолько, что без труда бы взял первое место в номинации «самый тривиальный случай в любом городе, в любой стране, в любое время». Большой доберман Хаунд жил с Рином и Го почти три года. Он был добрым, чудесным – вероятно, как любой доберман, названный в честь собаки Баскервилей* – но теперь он сбежал. Мать так и сказала – сбежал, когда Рин с Го были в школьной поездке. И хотя Рин не мог вразумительно ответить на такие животрепещущие вопросы как «почему мама не искала пса сама?» или «куда пес мог деться в их маленьком городке?», в одном Рин был уверен на все сто: если искать – всё найдется.

– …Так что я пойду, – оптимистично закончил он, прежде чем в сгустившемся небе над их головами прогрохотал гром. – Все равно пойду, – повторил зачем-то.

Хару окинул гостя коротким взглядом. Вид Рин имел, мягко говоря, не прогулочный. Задержав взгляд на его посиневших губах, упрямо сжатых в тонкую нить, Хару неуверенно попрощался:

– Иди… Зонтик возьмёшь?

– Давай, – Рин принял зонт с ещё меньшей уверенностью. Он замёрз и устал. Но признаться в этом было совестно – то ли перед потерянным псом, то ли перед выслушавшим его Хару. – Спасибо, ага. Я пойду   
тогда…

Столб ливня скоро укутал его удаляющийся силуэт. Хару с полминуты глядел Рину вслед, думая о всяких мелочах вроде незакрытого окна в своей комнате. «Теперь всё зальёт, – отстраненно подумал Хару. – Всё-всё зальёт». А потом он закричал в не стихающий ливень:

– Рин!

И зачем-то бросился следом.

 

Детство – пора, когда не стыдно поступать искренне.

 

* * * 

Когда пар, поднимающий от воды, защекотал лицо, Хару стало совсем тоскливо. Он мог делить раздевалку с кучей других ребят, слушать, пропуская мимо ушей, их бесконечные разговоры, полдня просиживать в школе вместе с Нагисой и Макото, зваться их другом и называть их своими друзьями, но горькая правда заключалась в том, что остальную половину дня Хару просто обязан был прожить в одиночестве. Без Нагисы и Макото, без веселых криков в раздевалке, без учителей, без приставаний семьи – один. А теперь он провёл эти полдня, скитаясь с Рином под проливным дождём, и это нагоняло какую-то непонятную тревогу. Когда-то давно, ещё в детском саду, мать водила Хару к строгой женщине в белом халате. Женщина долго показывала Хару всякие однотипные картинки и задавала разные скучные вопросы, а потом сказала, что он имеет полное право на эти полдня тишины. И ещё пару слов – маме. Он их не запомнил.

Хару мотнул головой, чтобы согнать тревогу. Рин пришел к нему в первый раз. Один-единственный раз. С бедой. И раздражаться на него было по меньшей мере невежливо. Вздохнув, Хару пошел на следующий героический шаг, и первым предложил ванну гостю. Вернее, он только и успел позвать: «Рин!», – как Рин незамедлительно вырос за его плечом.

– Что? А! Спасибо, а то я замерз, – и улыбнулся.

Он выглядел неоправданно бодрым. Они вернулись к Хару четвертью часа раньше, так и не найдя потерянного пса – продрогшие и усталые. Хару плохо чувствовал настроения других и глядел на эту неуместную улыбку едва ли не с подозрением. Между тем Рин разделся, спешно побросав одежду на банный коврик, и с всплеском уселся в воду. 

– Что? – не понял Хару, когда Рин вопросительно уставился на него.

«Да, надо же выйти…» – запоздало напомнило чувство приличия, но прежде чем Хару развернулся к двери, в глаза бросилась одна примечательная деталь…

Рин сидел, занимая ровно половину ванны.

– Ты залезаешь? – спросил он.

Хару безмолвно уставился на припасенный ему уголок. Он не любил многолюдные сборища, но мог терпеть их. А вот такую близость – он бы стерпел? Пар, ставший тусклее, поднимался к потолку. Вода слабо волновалась от ёрзаний Рина. А вместе они вопрошали – «Ну давай, чего ждешь?»

Хару всё-таки очень любил воду…

– Залезаю, – коротко бросил он, стягивая через голову футболку.

Рин встретил его все той же улыбкой и таким же, как она, неуместным вопросом:

– А где твои родители?

– Мама на работе.

– А папа?

– Не знаю.

 

* * * 

Однажды, ещё в детском саду, когда девочка из группы, играясь, обняла его, Хару ответил ударом и страшным криком. Ему тогда показалось, что её объятья – железные тиски, которые непременно раздавят его, продержись он в них еще хоть секунду. С той поры утекло много лет, и больше Хару не помнил за собой ни единого удара, но одно не изменилось совершенно – чужие касания были всё теми же тисками. Одежда защищала от них. Но сейчас на нём не было никакой одежды.

Рин молча сидел рядом, и его плечо крепко прижималось к плечу Хару. Вода была всё ещё горяча, но единственный жар, который чувствовал Хару, исходил только от этого плеча. А ещё Рин был жутко дерганым – это Хару теперь понял на собственной шкуре. Брык, шурх – это Рин пересаживается подобнее. Хлоп, стук – это он шебуршит под водой ногами. И снова касание. Ещё одно, случайное. Оно обожгло так же сильно, а Рин мимолетно бросил: «Извини». 

Они сидели, каждый погруженный в свои мысли, и лишь под конец Рин стал разговорчив, как обычно.

– Хорошо, да, в ванну после дождя?

– Угу.

– Без неё я бы простыл…

– Угу.

– Я надеюсь, Го не бегала под дождём, как мы…

– Угу.

– Это моя сестра. Го. Младшая.

– Понятно.

– Хару, слушай…

Хару резко встал.

– Я – всё. Буду на кухне.

Наверное, даже слишком резко – и встал, и выплюнул эти слова. Рин провожал его виноватым взглядом, и Хару слабо кольнула досада. Невежливо, неприлично, неучтиво – это же гость. Его второй после Макото гость. 

Но когда же этот гость уже уйдёт?..

 

Гость решил – не сегодня.

 

* * * 

– Где у тебя телефон? Он у тебя вообще есть? 

Вопрос оторвал Хару от грязных плошек и развернул носом прямо к Рину. Было около восьми вечера: ужин Хару, который в те времена ещё не сводился к зажаренной скумбрии, потому что его готовила мать, был честно разделен на двоих и съеден в скорбном молчании. Рин, похоже, не торопился домой и в упор не видел недовольные взгляды хозяина. Или взгляды эти у Хару выходили никудышные? Как знать. Впрочем, теперь, с вопросом про телефон, надежда возрождалась. Без сомнения, Рин хотел сообщить матери о том, что он в гостях, а она, разумеется, ответила бы ему: «Живо домой! Ты знаешь, который час?!» – а он бы тогда сказал виновато, – «Извини, иду…» – и ушел бы. 

Прокрутив в голове сей немудрёный диалог, Хару обрадовался, воспарил духом и, отправив Рина к телефону, что стоял в коридоре, вернулся к мытью посуды. Только воду приглушил, чтобы ничего не прослушать.

Услышанное, правда, было далеко от его фантазий.

– Привет… Да, да. Я в гостях. Знаю… Да, да. Нет, нет. Не хочу.

«Что за глупости?..» – успел подумать Хару, прежде чем из коридора донеслось:

– Можно мне остаться? Они не против.

Что-что-что?! Тарелка со звоном упала в мыльную воду. Нет, осадил себя Хару, подожди.

– Ну, тогда я останусь, ладно?.. Нет, его мама не может подойти. Она дома, просто… Ну, хорошо. Перезвонит. Пока. Да, всё нормально…

Трубка, звякнув, легла на рычаг. Разговор Рина с матерью подошел к концу, и Хару, обескураженный таким лихим поворотом, едва ли заметил, каким тусклым был голос его гостя. Рин показался в дверях – на лице играла улыбка, – и снова соврал. На этот раз – ему:

– Мама предложила мне остаться у тебя, если я захочу.

Хару моргнул. Только что он слышал нечто иное.

– Ну, и если ты не против. А ты же не против, да?

– А… ничего? Моя мама сегодня не вернётся. Она работает сутки, мы будем одни.

– Супер!

– Ты не боишься?

– Ты шутишь, Хару? – Рин закружился в радостном танце и попытался закружить его. – Это же офигеть, как весело! Мы можем играть всю ночь!

– Или спать, – сухо вставил Хару.

Рин остановился. Поглядел на него и с заминкой кивнул.

– Или спать, – в глазах у него проскользнуло что-то тусклое, непривычное. – Это тоже неплохо.

 

* * * 

Самым прекрасным в воде была ее потрясающая ритмичность. Шумы, всплески, потоки и капли дождя – все это могло показаться хаотичным лишь глухому уху. Но Хару слышал, какой она была на самом деле. Чувствовал. Знал. Капли дождя падали с четко выдержанным интервалом, приливы и отливы в море приходили лишь в отведенное им время, а вода в бассейне и вовсе напоминала солдата. Не плескалась, как ей вздумается – двигалась точно вослед гребкам пловца.

А еще – вода была тихой. 

В ней Хару никогда не слышал чужих голосов…

Полночь пробила где-то с четверть часа назад, и дождь за окном давно стих. Они лежали в комнате Хару, хотя последний отдал бы всё, чтобы Рин остался ночевать в столовой на первом этаже. Слышалось легкое сопение гостя – он уже уснул. А вот к Хару сон не шёл, хоть убей. Чужое присутствие раздражало и вселяло странную тревогу. Как будто из того угла, где лежал Рин, тянулась невидимая проволока и колола Хару в бок, не давая забыть о госте ни на минуту. Снова вспомнились его походы к строгой тёте. «Покажи мне улыбающегося мальчика», – просила она, тыкая Хару в нос две фотографии с мутными пятнами вместо лиц.

Он никогда не мог понять, где улыбается мальчик. И она долго объясняла ему – вот, смотри, здесь он улыбается…

…А здесь плачет. 

«Ты не понимаешь, в чем разница, Хару?»

Он и вправду не понимал. Не понимал, почему маме непременно нужно его обнять, и почему его просят обнять вон ту девочку, которая очень хочет с ним подружиться. И почему люди плачут, и как они любят, и что нужно чувствовать, если любят тебя или плачут рядом с тобой.

Но, по счастью, его научили, что нужно говорить…

– Не плачь, Рин. Всё будет хорошо.

Он уже с минуту слышал его сдавленные хныканья.

Рин молчал. Но хныканья прекратились.

– Всё будет нормально, – повторил на всякий случай Хару и, боясь, что вновь ошибётся, осторожно спросил. – Ты же из-за собаки плачешь?

– Я не плачу! – возмутились из другого конца комнаты. – Я никогда не плачу! И вообще я спал.

– А, ясно. Извини, что разбудил.

Он спал. Здорово. Хару снова ошибся.

Тишина поглотила всю комнату и нависла над ними холодной синей тьмой. Хару перевернулся на бок и отсчитал полминуты в такт с настенными часами, как вдруг Рин окликнул его и попросил прощения.

– Я знаю, что надоел тебе. Просто я не хочу домой… К ней…

«К кому?» – спросил про себя Хару. 

«И зачем ты снова рассказываешь мне что-то?!»

– Я не хочу жить с ней после того, что она сделала с Хаундом… – всхлипнул Рин. Потом спешно пожаловался на насморк.

Хару молчал, пытаясь вникнуть в сакральный смысл фразы.

– Разве она виновата в том, что пёс сбежал?.. 

Тётя в белом халате учила, что с грустными людьми молчать некрасиво.

– Ты шутишь?..

– Что? Нет!..

Хару не врал. Он даже не понимал чужие шутки.

– Никуда он не сбежал… Это она его унесла и усыпила. Понимаешь? Отнесла и убила!.. А я любил его! Он каждый день встречал меня из школы! Он бегал со мной по утрам! А если я плакал, он облизывал мне щёки, и клал лапы на плечи, он всё-всё понимал! Ну и что, что он лаял по ночам?.. Ну и что, если даже в дверь скрёбся?! Подумаешь, обшивка!.. Тупая обшивка… Никому не нужная, дурацкая!.. обшивка!..

Он говорил и говорил. А Хару с удивлением смотрел в темноту, что прятала мокрое солёное лицо Рина. Сейчас рядом с ним лежал человек, который любил своего мёртвого пса больше, чем Хару любил свою мать. Он плакал, а Хару не мог проронить ни слезинки. Интересно, каково это, подумалось вдруг. Наверное, жутко неудобно – любить кого-то. Наверное, это почти как тиски, что чувствует Хару вместо объятий… 

Решение пришло следом за этой мыслью. Откинув одеяло, Хару встал и ровным шагом направился к сотрясающемуся в беззвучных рыданиях Рину. Был ли тот удивлен? Наверное. Он вздрогнул, словно его окатили ушатом холодной воды, когда Хару, отогнув край одеяла, скользнул внутрь. Сомкнулись вокруг плеч Рина его руки, и теперь всё было, по крайней мере, честно – Рин в тисках, и Хару тоже в тисках.

Каждый в своих.

Рин упёрся руками в его грудь, совсем слабо, а затем обмяк и обнял в ответ. Его слёзы холодили шею Хару, а волосы лезли в глаза. Минуты через полторы стало душно, и Хару начал утопать в своей обыденной тревоге, непонятной ни ему, ни даже тётям в строгих белых халатах. И всё-таки он не отпустил Рина в ту ночь. 

Потому что это было правильно.

Потому что этого от него и ждали.

А ещё…

«Я любил его!»

Любил.

Лю-бил.

Хару закрыл глаза и мысленно повторил это слово, старательно пробуя на вкус. Он слышал его много раз от матери, но никогда прежде не думал, что слово может стать другим, если его произнесёт другой человек. Особенным, неповторимым. Таким, как будто у Рина забрали все остальные слова и оставили только это. Укор, обида, признание, даже прощание – в нём было всё.

За окном уже принялась заря, когда Хару наконец-то заснул. Тиски уже не сжимали так сильно. И в утреннем холоде рядом с Рином было совсем не душно. 

Скорее – тепло...

**Author's Note:**

> Послесловие от автора или «Что не так с Хару?»
> 
> Даже далёкому от этой темы читателю очевидно, что Хару в этом фике не просто необщительный и замкнутый – с ним явно что-то не то. Я приписал все его каноничные странности расстройству аутистического спектра. Эта группа психического дизонтогенеза включает целый ряд нарушений разной степени выраженности. У Хару – одно из легких, в противовес классическому синдрому Аспергера, к примеру (думаю, многие его знают по фильму «Человек дождя»). Именно слабость симптомов аутизма помогает Хару «терпеть» окружающих, а с возрастом (не без помощи «тёть») – еще и понимать их чувства, и даже самому что-то чувствовать по отношению к ним. Но на момент описываемых событий мы видим перед собой десятилетнего мальчика, для которого любые эмоции – пустой звук. Он пытается понять их умом и жалеет своего гостя тоже умом, а не сердцем, но всё-таки Рину, который даже не подозревает об аутизме Хару, удается до него достучаться.
> 
> Чтобы не создавать иллюзий, замечу, что описанное невозможно в действительности, с реальными аутистами, которые часто имеют еще и задержку психического развития или интеллектуальную недостаточность.
> 
> Но давайте помечтаем.
> 
> \---
> 
> *Хаунд – кличка от англ. «hound» (гончая собака), употребленного в названии романа «The Hound of the Baskervilles».


End file.
